


Little Jedi Academia

by Chippy036



Category: Little Witcha Academia, Star Wars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chippy036/pseuds/Chippy036





	1. Credit Crawl

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

War tore the known Galaxy apart. The Empire was constucted of Fear and Blind followers of an Order that no one really understood. With the help of Croix Meridies, the Galaxy's best mechanic and technology specialist, the Empire was backed by Droids fuled by an unknown power from a very uncommon religion. The Legendary Jedi Knight, Shiny Chariot. The blazing red haired woman was the Guardian of the Rebellion, the Hero of the People, and Savior of the weak. She wore a silver variant of the Empire's Stormtrooper armor and a blue scarf style cape. She was the Hope of the Rebellion until she vanished without a trace. Rumors say she now works with Croix, her friend once upon a time. Others say she died when Croix unleashed her Droids. No one can be sure...

 


	2. Walking Through the Forest, Looking for a Jedi with No Name

The planet Arcturus held many life sustaining traits. Lush green meadows to murky marsh land. There one particular part of Arcturus that Croix Meridies is fixed upon, the Yggdrasil base. Legends and Myths explain that the Yggdrasil Tree was the living connection of nature and the Force. Not many believe in the Force but it was a big part of Croix's studies. The Empire isn't controlled by Croix directly, well not yet anyway, but they thrive on her genius and mastery of the Force. No one in the Empire could explain it as Croix is one of the last few Force Users. Her sibling Padawan Chariot du Nord, later known as Shiny Chariot, did not approve of the Empire or Croix's use by them. It haunts the lilac haired woman even to this day...

_Croix looked into the eyes of her best friend. The pain, the sorrow... She was abandoned. "Why can't you see it my way!" Tears streaing from her pale blue eyes. The short red haired teen shook her head in sorrow? No. Disappointment. Chariot was disappointed in Croix and it broke her heart. "You abandoned me... You promised we would be happy together. I lov-"_

Croix was pulled from her memories as her tracker started beeping in loud, high pitched tones. "So this is where you are..." She called in an order to send two squads to look for the young Cavendish and her group of friends. "This is it, this is the end of the Jedi."

X

In a deserted farm on the edge of the Forbidden Forest lived a brown haired, maroon eyed teen. She didn't have much to her name. Even her name was fading to her. _"Akko, get down from there."_  her mother's voice rang from her memories. " _Akko, this crystal will protect you. Never forget that."_  she remembered her father as her fingers wrapped around the clear gem tied around her neck. Akko was orphaned once the Empire found its way to their home. The town was miles out and through the Forrest. Their Droids couldn't navigate through the trees meaning the Stormtroopers were just as, if not more, useless.

Akko looked to the sky as a small drop ship found its way over the Forest landing not far from the run down house she slept in. Stromtroopers came out almost immediately scaring the teen girl. The soft hum of their guns was all the proof she needed to know they would shoot her. Akko tried her best to sneak off but it was as if _something_ was against her. Akko tripped notifying the squad of Stormtroopers to her location. "What was that?" A static laced voice came from one of the helmets. With a squeak and a yelp Akko darted off into the Forbidden Forest for cover. She was told many times for many reasons as to why she should never go in there. As she walked deeper into the cover of bushes and trees, the path just stopped before it lead somewhere completely different. Voices filled the brunette's head as a fog of some sort covered her eyes. Twigs snapped under her feet as low growls filled her ears. Akko's heart started to beat louder in her chest as the fear rose.

A soft, green glow caught Akko's attention almost immeadiately. It was a golden hilt of some kind with seven green gems that ceased to glow as Akko picked it up. She accidently pushed a button that ignited a green blade of light. It was like the Jedi Swords from her parents stories except this blade was flate unlike the beams the stories had. The green blade also gave off wisps of energy as it pulsed after ignition. Akko was able to cut through the vines and branches a lot easier than climbing through them. It was easier, but that did not help Akko on directions much...

A strange new roar shook Akko to her core as she cut a wrong vine. A large plant-like monster came crashing through the trees about to trap Akko in its teeth. [Plants aren't supposed to have teeth!] Akko thought to her self as she ran away, screaming, from the purple and pink monster. She felt trapped and started swinging the sword of light continuously in front of her hoping that this plant monster wouldn't eat her. The head of the beast started to fall as a soft [buzz] and a [zip] came across the vine-neck of it. Next to the defeated minster stood a dark blue haired woman with soft red eyes that illuminated her smile.

"Hello there."

XX

Croix sat in her chair, fuming with anger, listening to many Stormtroopers radio in for help or other failures as they could not navigate this "Forbidden Forest" dubbed by the locals. The few that got through tge edge of the woods were being attacked by Mandrakes the poisonous carnivorous plants, or a monsterous bird-like beast. "What is the point of giving you guns... IF YOU CAN'T HIT ANYTHING!" Croix's room started to rumble as did the rest of the space station on the moon.

Another call came through on the radio. A smooth, silky voice came through to Croix making the woman drop to her knee quickly. _"Croix, my darling, what is taking so long?"_

"I-I'm sorry, Your Excellence! It is these troopers they cannot navigate this Forest."

_"The Force is very strong there... and what of the Cavendish brat? We need her ability, the other Padawans can be slaughter."_

"Yes, Lord Morbius..."

Croix stood back up and levitated a thin, black hilt to her hand with the Force. It was time to finish this quickly. Morbius was a full fledge Sith Lord and Croix's only known bridge to the Dark Side of the Force and the ancient Sith weaponry she needed for her plan. Croix took a small speeder to the edge of the Forest, this is where all her training came in hand.

Local rumors, gathered by the useless troopers, said that there was a ghost that looked like a woman who could control the beasts that roam through the trees. Croix took this as an absolute proof that the Jedi Padawans were in these woods. She was not expecting there to be a Jedi Master left after Morbius had her droids execute them all. It was truly a dark time for Arcturus.


End file.
